Indominarch Cutscenes
Back to: Indominarch Psychotic Sport Hunting Tresspaser *Quest: Great Deinon Smackdown *Area: Drenched Jungle *Rank: High Rank *Main Monsters: Deinon , Great Deinon , Indominarch *Game: Monster Hunter EX 2 Notes: This Quest was scripted to fail, and to introduce to the player Indominarch. Synopsis The Hunter arrives in the area where the Great Deinon he/she weakened headed to rest. As the Great Deinon rested, the Hunter was about to sneak up on the sleeping Raptor, when it's minions came about, barking and growling at him/her. But before the hunter could react, as one of the Deinons were about to pounce, it was crushed in mid air by invisible jaws, and thrown at the other deinon, which woke up the Great Deinon, just in time for the invisible attacker to reveal itself as an Indominarch, the Sport Hunting Brute Wyvern. The Great Deinon roars in fear as the Indominarch rushes and was about to turn tail, but is grabbed by the tail by the brute wyvern's claws, and smacked into a tree, and then the Indominarch bites down on the Raptorial Bird Wyvern's neck, snapping it, killing it instantly! The Indominarch gives off a horrific roar of victory! The Hunter, Horrified, steps back quietly, but steps on a twig, which alerts the Indominarch, as it turns it's horrific head towards the hunter, before roaring, and running off with it's trophy. The Sport Hunter Wyvern *Quest: Indominarch Attack *Area: Drenched Jungle *Rank: High Rank *Main Monsters: Deinon , Indominarch *Game: Monster Hunter EX 2 Synopsis The Hunter arrives in an area of Drenched Jungle, where she is immediately ambushed by a pack of Deinon. The Deinons growl, and one was about to pounce when it was grabbed by an unseen hand, and struggled to break free as the invisible holder reveals itself as the Indominarch. The Other Deinons bark and growl at the brute wyvern, only to be hit by the tail, and killed as they were hit. The Indominarch then bites the head off the Deinon it was holding, and, after seeing the hunter, and giving a facial expression that looked disturbingly like a human grin, like it remembered the hunter, it threw the headless Deinon corpse towards the hunter! The Hunter Dodges, and the Indominarch roars, and the hunt begins! Death Battle *Quest: Survey Quest: Ominous Roars.... *Area: Mysterious Forest *Rank: High Rank *Main Monsters: Wilolu , Indominarch *Game: Monster Hunter EX 2 Note: This Quest is scripted to fail, but introduces the fact that Indominarch will now appear in moast High rank quests as a tresspasser monster. Synopsis The Hutner arrives in Mysterious Forest, and turns to a sound of a roar as a Wilolu was standing. The Hunter turns again to a familiar roar as an Indominarch roars at the Wilolu. The Two beasts then charge at each other, and the hunter takes cover, just in time to see the death battle that occurs. The beasts seemed like equals at first, but then the Indominarch throws a large bone nearby at the Wilolu, and then bites down on the Wilolu's right arm, and drags the Fanged Beast around, and throws it at a tree nearby. The Indominarch roars, and the Wilolu gets up and roars back, and flees the scene, already weakened as is. The Hunter looks as the Indominarch, the Victor, roars a victory roar. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57